


Vacío

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Russian Roulette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Vacío

Él me miró expectante. Respiré forzadamente, ya no en modo automático. Fue una inhalación larga y profunda. Traté de  calmarme pero estaba temblando. Mi frente sudaba y mi espalda se pegaba a la fina tela de la camiseta que tenía puesta. 

— Cálmate — me dijo él, sin emociones —. No lo pienses, solo hazlo.

Mi mano se movió y abandonó la mesa. A pesar de estar temblando, vi que mi mano iba lentamente a su objetivo. Volví a inhalar profundamente. Él me observaba con atención, sin forzarme a nada. Típico de él.

— Tómala — dijo sin más.

Tenía miedo. No, estaba aterrorizada. Mi mano llegó a su objetivo pero no me sentí libre de un peso; al contrario, el peso sobre mis hombros aumentó considerablemente. Miré a Sawyer, esperando.

— Bien, sólo te falta tomarla — me dijo.

Tomé el arma y fui consciente de los golpeteos violentos de mi corazón contra mi pecho. Estaba muy nerviosa y aterrada. Nunca había hecho nada parecido a lo que estaba por hacer.

— Cierra los ojos y nivela tu respiración. Eso te tranquilizará.

Recosté mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y traté de tranquilizarme. Estaba allí porque yo quise. Yo me había metido en ello y tenía que salir al menos viva de ahí. Ese pensamiento me guió a otro pensamiento oscuro; si Sawyer estaba allí, él nunca había perdido.

— Apunta, cuenta hasta tres y dispara.

Tenía que sobrevivir pero me aterraba pensar que mi vida colgaba de una bala que no sabía si llegaría a su objetivo. Pensé si volvería a ver un amanecer con una taza de café en el porche delantero, si volvería a ver a Sara o a alguna de mis amigas. Mi vida pasó por mis ojos en cuestión de segundos y sentí un temblor espontaneo en mi torso. 

— Dispara de una vez — sentenció Sawyer irritado. Jalé del gatillo. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos, esperando que ocurriera algo. Al no ocurrir nada, arrojé el arma sobre la mesa y lloré. Mis manos volaron a mi rostro, conteniéndolo mientras lloraba de miedo. Sawyer me abrazó y me contuvo — Si no quieres vivir con miedo, tienes que perder el valor de la vida. No temerás herirte o herir a otros.

Lo abracé fuertemente.

— ¿Quieres continuar? — me preguntó en un murmuro.

— ¿No viste todo el teatro que hice? No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

— El arma no está cargada — dijo.

Lo miré. Volví a llorar.


End file.
